Problème de langues
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: À peine sont-ils revenus du futur que l'un des leurs se fait enlever dans de mystérieuses circonstances ! La vie n'est vraiment pas un long fleuve tranquille, Tsuna en fait les frais, comme d'habitude.
1. Cible 1

**Titre :** Problème de Langues

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartienne, dans tout ça, sont les tomes 1 à 20 de Reborn. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano-sama, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland j'imagine (pour l'anime) et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction propre à chaque pays.

**Genre :** Humour (si, si), ne se prend absolument pas au sérieux. J'espère rester In Character ^^. Bien que l'histoire prend place après l'arc du futur, la fanfic s'inscrit dans l'arc Daily Life, du genre les petites aventures de Tsuna.

**Note :** Ça fait depuis le mois de Mars que je travaille sur cette fanfic, écrivant petit bout par petit bout (quand vient la Motivation et l'Inspiration). Puisque Maître Amano n'a plus le droit de faire des petites histoires sympathiques ou ne veut plus en faire, j'en imagine une.  
Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui subsistent dans ce qui suit, j'ai beau me relire, ces viles chimères de la langue françaises résistent à mon spray spécial Relecture et Correction.

**Note II :** M'achetant au fur et à mesure les mangas (bien que je suis en parallèle les scans et l'anime), je me suis habituée à la traduction (pourave) Glénat. En d'autres termes, je n'utilise pas les préfixes japonais ce qui peut perturber la lecture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**Cible1  
La Terrible… Nouvelle !**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Tsuna se réveilla en retard. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir réglé son réveil à sept heures la veille mais ce fut les rayons de soleil sur son visage qui l'aidèrent à se sortir d'un rêve étrange et… Diaboliquement terrifiant ! Sa pauvre Kyôko se faisait enlever par des hommes-carottes comme moyen de pression sur des lapins blancs aux yeux rouges et à l'allure crétine, qui ne s'en prenaient pas aux jolies filles et il se trouvait que Kyôko était leur Déesse Perdue et enfin Retrouvée. Pauvre Kyôko !

Tsuna chassa ses mauvaises pensées et sauta de son lit. Il devait manger quelque chose pour remplir son estomac, mettre les cours du jour dans son sac et partir de la maison en courant jusqu'au collège. Car, bien qu'Hibari avait été de la partie pour éviter une fin apocalyptique du monde par Byakuran dans le futur, Tsuna savait que le voyou ne lui ferait pas une fleur pour ne pas avoir respecté à l'alinéa prêt le règlement intérieur de son école. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni dans le futur d'ailleurs (Tsuna avait encore une marque à la fesse gauche à cause d'un coup de tonfa perdu). Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que son pied dérapa sur un jouet de Lambo et Tsuna tomba par terre dans un bruit assourdissant avec un cri tout à fait viril qu'on lui connaissait bien.

"La journée commence bien, bougonna Tsuna. Iiiiiiiiiiiih ! Il faut que je me dépêche ! paniqua-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'il était huit heures et quart."

Tsuna enfila à la va-vite son uniforme, mit des cahiers qu'il avait pioché dans son "tas de cours" dans son sac de classe et dévala les escaliers avec la grâce d'un éléphant fasse à une souris. Une bonne odeur s'échappait de la cuisine, ainsi que les bruits matinaux des enfants que la demeure des Sawada abritait.

"Tu es en retard, fit la voix enfantine de Reborn, dégustant son café.

- Je sais, je croyais avoir réglé mon réveil hier soir, se plaignit Tsuna en enfournant ses tartines d'une main. Bonjour maman ! J'y vais !

- Tsunaze n'est qu'un gros nul ! Bwahahaha ! se moqua Lambo en piquant du riz dans le bol d'I-pin."

Mais Tsuna était déjà parti de la cuisine, évitant le commentaire pertinent du jeune gardien de la foudre.

"Alala, quand est-ce que Tsuna deviendra un grand garçon, adulte et responsable ? soupira Nana Sawada en déposant du riz fumant sur la table."

Reborn et Bianchi, assise en bout de table, s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

"Quand il rencontrera l'Amour, répondit le Scorpion Vénéneux en jetant un regard énamouré au tueur à gage italien qui l'ignora avec classe."

Nana resta pensive quelque seconde puis elle croisa les doigts, les yeux en cœur, du rouge sur les joues.

"C'est vrai que l'Amour est tellement beau, il renforce tellement les liens. Oh, mon chéri ! gloussa-t-elle en remuant les hanches.

- Bwahahahaha, Lambo ne comprend rien ! L'amour, ça sert à rien !"

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la longue lame d'un couteau s'enfonça dans la coupe afro de la vachette. Lambo se figea, du sang s'écoulait sur son visage.

"Imbécile, tu fais tâche dans ce paysage, rétorqua Reborn. Bianchi, tu peux ranger ton Poison Cooking, Tsuna a besoin de cet abruti de vache en tant que gardien.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on critique l'Amour, fit Bianchi."

**oOoOo**

Dehors, Tsuna se pressa pour aller au collège. À en croire sa montre, il était huit heures vingt-cinq.

"Oh Tsuna ! s'écria une voix bien connue.

- Yamamoto ! appela Tsuna sur le même ton, essoufflé."

Le joueur de Base-ball arriva auprès de lui.

"Il faut se dépêcher sinon, on va se faire mordre à mort par Hibari !

- Ne t'inquiète, le portail n'est plus très loin, le rassura Yamamoto."

En effet, ils étaient en train de longer le mur de l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire.

"Gokudera n'est pas là ? observa Yamamoto, surpris."

Ils marchaient à présent dans les couloirs d'un pas moins pressé, Tsuna reprenait son souffle.

"Il m'a dit hier qu'il devait se ravitailler en dynamites. Il a pratiquement tout épuisé lorsque nous sommes allée dans le f… Enfin, lorsque nous sommes allées _là-bas_, se rattrapa Tsuna."

Yamamoto hocha de la tête, comprenant la tournure de phrase maladroite de son chef. La sonnerie s'éleva dans les bâtiments lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur salle de classe. Les deux amis s'installèrent à leur place, répondant aux salutations de leurs camarades de classe. Un détail frappa mentalement Tsuna : Kyôko était absente. Ça ne s'était jamais produit ! Depuis qu'il la connaissait, jamais elle n'avait raté un seul cours. Non seulement elle tombait rarement malade, mais lorsque c'était le cas, elle allait quand même en cours. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve et il en frissonna.

"Non, ce n'est qu'un rêve, pensa Tsuna. S'il faut, Kyôko est clouée au lit et elle ne peut pas bouger."

L'arrivée de l'enseignant coupa court à son angoisse naissante.

"Bonjour. Je vais vous rendre vos contrôles de Littérature qui sont assez décevants dans l'ensemble."

Des mouvements de protestation jasèrent dans la salle, comme à chaque contrôle. Tsuna devint blanc. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, car quelques semaines s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient été dans le futur (même s'ils étaient revenu au point zéro dans le présent), il avait planté le contrôle de Littérature, car il l'avait complètement oublié (avec la Varia, il avait _vraiment_ autre chose à penser). Il allait encore se prendre une méga note frôlant le zéro sur cent et une méga honte devant toute la classe (même si Yamamoto le talonnait de pas très loin). Tsunaze revenait en force et Tsuna ne savait pas s'il devait en être effrayé ou soulagé.

"… Sasagawa ?

- Elle est absente monsieur, informa Hana Kurokawa. Je peux prendre sa feuille.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, obéit l'enseignant, devant le regard noir d'Hana. Bon, Sawada."

Alors que Tsuna se levait pour prendre sa copie, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, manquant de sortir de ses gonds.

"SAWADA ! hurla une voix grave."

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec brutalité, sortant presque de ses gonds et Ryohei Sasagawa apparut, essoufflé. Il fixait sa cible, les yeux enflammés. Tsuna prit peur car Ryohei l'embarquait toujours dans des histoires extrêmes avec son club de Boxe ou dans un concours sportif extrême. Mais il décela de l'inquiétude dans le regard flamboyant de son gardien.

"Professeur ! cria le boxeur en entrant en trombe dans la salle. Je vous emprunte Sawada ! Nous avons quelque chose de grave à régler à l'EXTRÊME !"

Ryohei se saisit du poignet de Tsuna et le traina hors de la classe (Tsuna réussit à faire un écart sur le côté, lui évitant de se manger le mur), sous les regards éberlués des autres. Yamamoto se leva, prit rapidement ses affaires ainsi que celles de Tsuna, et les suivit, non sans s'être préalablement excusé auprès du professeur, toujours sur le cul.

Hana Kurokawa avait suivi l'échange sous un regard inquisiteur. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait un rapport avec l'absence de sa meilleure amie.

"Bonne chance, leur souhaita-t-elle tout bas."

**oOoOo**

"Att… Attends… Ryohei…"

Tsuna essayait d'arrêter le grand frère de Kyôko, sans y parvenir. Le sportif allait si vite que Tsuna volait dans les airs. Ils allaient sur la terrasse du collège. Tsuna espérait ne pas y trouver le maniaque des tonfas, auquel cas, ils seraient morts. À son grand soulagement, l'endroit était désert.

Ryohei le lâcha, laissant à Tsuna le temps de récupérer et à Yamamoto de les rejoindre. Il avait un air sombre que Tsuna ne connut que lorsqu'il lui promit de rien révéler à propos de son agression par le gang de Kokuyô .

"Kyôko a été enlevée.

- Qu… Quoi ?"

Tsuna se raidit, figé comme une statue. Yamamoto devint plus sérieux.

"J'ai trouvé ça sur son lit ce matin."

Ryohei leur tendit une lettre froissée. Tsuna la prit précautionneusement, comme si la vie de Kyôko était entre ses mains, et l'ouvrit. L'écriture était maladroite, il y avait quelques ratures mais le message était clair : "Nous avons enlevé un bien précieux de la famille Vongola. Si vous voulez récupérer votre princesse vivante, rendez-vous à la place des Trois Fontaines. La présence du Dixième du Nom Vongola est hautement souhaitée pour la survie de la petite Kyôko." On avait raturé "Mwahahahaha", "bandes de gros nuls" et "de toute façon, JE suis le plus fort !".

"Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une farce ? demanda prudemment Yamamoto en prenant la missive.

- Farce ou pas, ma petite sœur n'est plus à la maison. Sawada !"

Ryohei s'était tourné vers Tsuna qui restait figé comme une statue. Le sportif le prit par les épaules, cherchant à le regarder droit dans les yeux mais il n'y rencontra que du vide. Il le secoua mais rien à faire, l'âme de Tsuna avait déjà déserté le corps de son propriétaire (avec le précepteur à la gâchette facile, elle commençait par avoir l'habitude).

"Sawada ! Je sais que tu es choqué à l'extrême mais il faut aller sauver Kyôko !

- Ressaisis-toi, Tsunaze ! s'éleva une fois enfantine."

Descendant du ciel avec un parachute-Léon, Reborn donna un coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête de son élève pour atterrir avec classe sur l'épaule de Yamamoto.

"Oh ! Gamin !

- Reborn ! émergea Tsuna, se frottant la partie douloureuse d'une main.

- La situation est grave Tsuna, continua Reborn. Il faut que tu ailles sauver Kyôko de ses kidnappeurs.

- Mais, mais, on ne sait même pas quand on a rendez-vous, objecta Tsuna, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

- Hm, ce ne sont sûrement pas des professionnels, analysa Reborn en lisant le bout de feuille chiffonnée. Mais pas des amateurs pour avoir déjoué la vigilance de Ryohei. Il faut que vous fassiez attention, tous les trois.

- Je viens avec vous."

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et découvrirent Bianchi, portant l'uniforme de l'école de Namimori, sur le pas de la porte. Tsuna se retrouva, dans un sens, rassuré par la présence de Bianchi. La jeune femme était effrayante mais efficace avec sa cuisine empoisonnée, elle l'avait prouvé maintes fois dans des combats sérieux, si on omettait les essaies de ses nouvelles recettes sur eux.

"Bianchi vous accompagnera. Je dois aller passer des coups de fils à une certaine personne. Vous y allez maintenant, ordonna Reborn en redescendant de l'épaule de Yamamoto.

- D'a… D'accord."

Tsuna vérifia qu'il avait bien ses pilules, toujours dans la poche intérieure de sa veste constata-t-il avec soulagement. Lui et Yamamoto partirent à la suite de Ryohei qui s'engageait dans une course EXTRÊME vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas À L'EXTRÊME ! Bianchi les suivit mais d'un pas plus tranquille, misant sur le fait que le frère Sasagawa allait les perdre à deux pas du collège et qu'elle les retrouverait en chemin ou directement sur la place.

Reborn attendait que tout le monde ait quitté le toit pour sauter plus haut et s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hibari, couché sur le dos, un bras faisant office d'oreiller. Le chef du comité de discipline bailla.

"Que vas-tu faire, Hibari ? demanda Reborn."

L'adolescent ne répondit pas sur le moment, humant l'air. Il avait écouté la conversation et n'était pas intervenu, sur la demande du bébé. Réfréner son envie de mordre à mort ces herbivores regroupés sous son nez fut difficile, vraiment. Une partie de lui-même lui suggérait qu'il n'aurait pas été sage d'envenimer la situation, l'extrême débile étant à cran par l'enlèvement de sa sœur. Cet imbécile d'herbivore qui n'avait pas été capable de protéger sa sœur, sous son toit. Dans SA ville, se rappela Kyoya en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Un autre groupe de fauteurs de troubles semait la pagaille dans SA ville. Des herbivores indésirables qui cherchaient des ennuies à SES herbivores qui, non contents d'enfreindre gravement le règlement presque tous les jours, allaient encore détruire une ou deux maisons, se promener à moitié à oilpé et autres désagréments. Et quand bien même Sasagawa frère n'avait pas pu protéger sa sœur en bon herbivore qu'il était, cet enlèvement s'était produit dans SA ville, sur une élève de SON collège et par un groupe d'herbivores squatteurs. Le fait, bien sûr, que la victime avait un lien familial avec le groupe dont il faisait parti à moitié ne comptait _absolument_ pas. Vraiment.

Quelqu'un ouvrit brutalement la porte, l'arrachant de ses pensées. Son second, Kusakabe, habitué à ses manies, le trouva immédiatement.

"Hibari ! J'ai appris par Kawada que le groupe de Fukasaku a été passé à tabac par deux personnes étrangères !"

Le groupe de Fukasaku était une bande rivale du comité de discipline qui avait une seule fois défier Hibari. Des rhumatismes revenaient lorsque certains d'entre eux croisaient Hibari. Depuis, ils foutaient le Bronx, mais dans leur quartier. Jamais plus ils n'avaient levé ne serait-ce l'ongle sur un membre du comité de discipline, bien que le chef, Shinji Fukasaku, ait des relations avec la mafia locale.

"Et ce n'est pas tout ! Le repère de Yakuza auquel appartenait Fukasaku a aussi été à moitié détruit, toujours par ces deux personnes.

- Bon débarras, grommela Kyoya."

Si ces herbivores ne pouvaient même pas se défendre eux-mêmes, ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient. Par contre, que ce châtiment leur soit donné par une autre personne que lui-même l'énervait. Dans Namimori, seul le comité de discipline pouvait distribuer les baffes. Bon, il y avait exception pour Sawada et ses crétins d'amis quelque fois.

"Il y a de fortes chances que le groupe qui a enlevé Kyôko et ceux qui ont fait ces dégâts soient les mêmes personnes, glissa Reborn, l'air de rien.

- Je vais les mordre à mort."

La sentence avait sonné, sourit malicieusement Reborn.


	2. Cible 2

**Titre :** Problème de Langues

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartienne, dans tout ça, sont les tomes 1 à 20 de Reborn!. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano-sama, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland j'imagine (pour l'anime) et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction propre à chaque pays.

**Genre :** Tsuna promu Chef Scout chez les scouts… Euh Tsuna et co partent à l'aventure ^^ (s'ils y arrivent), humour (enfin, je crois).

**Note : **Mille remerciements pour _DisiniTana_ ! J'ai effectivement bien tripé pour écrire le rêve, j'en ai eu l'idée après avoir vu quelques clips des lapins crétins (dont j'en ai fait une brève description d'ailleurs). Hibari, j'ai réussi à l'impliquer dans cette histoire, Reborn est trop fort (en fait, il en fallait peu, le bougre aux tonfas voulait directement faire le ménage mais ce n'était pas possible, sinon Tsuna serait au chômage et n'aurait pas de méchants sur qui taper ^^'). Il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre mais fera son grand retour dans le troisième, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que tu passeras un bon moment !

**Note bis :** Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le chapitre précédent, je ne prends pas en compte l'arc présent, c'est-à-dire l'arc de succession.

**Note troisième du nom :** M'achetant au fur et à mesure les mangas (bien que je suis en parallèle les scans et l'anime), je me suis habituée à la traduction (pourave) Glénat. En d'autres termes, je n'utilise pas les préfixes japonais ce qui peut perturber la lecture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**Cible 2  
****En avant pour aller sauver Kyôko !  
Mais vers… Vers… Vers où d'abord ?**

"Attends ! Ryohei ! Ce n'est pas par là !"

Tsuna et Yamamoto tentaient d'arrêter l'extrême sportif de sa course, en vain. Ryohei commençait par avoir une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux quand les deux garçons remarquèrent un fil tendu de part et d'autre de deux lampadaires. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puissent avertir le boxeur du danger imminent, celui-ci se prit le fil dans les pieds et tomba durement au sol, provoquant un bruit bizarre entre un objet lourd qui s'écrase au sol et le bruit de craquement d'os. Tsuna grimaça de douleur pour Ryohei et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour lui venir en aide en criant son nom. Un nuage de poussière et de gravas camouflait ce que Tsuna appelait désormais _l'horrible spectacle_.

"Mon dieu ! Comment vais-je l'annoncer à Kyôko si son frère mourrait ici ? Comment le prendra-t-elle ? Encore faudrait-il que je la retrouve, elle ! psychota intérieurement Tsuna tout en balayant la poussière.

- Crétin de sportif ! C'est pas en courant comme un déluré que tu vas retrouver ta sœur !

- Gokudera ! reconnut Yamamoto.

- Hahi ! Est-ce que le grand frère de Kyoko va bien ?"

Tsuna resta ébahi face à l'apparition de Gokudera et de Haru, ensemble, derrière les poteaux. Eux, qui ne peuvent pas se blairer !

"Tss, faut pas s'inquiéter. C'est un extrême débile mais il est très résistant, fit Gokudera en aspirant une bouffé de sa nicotine.

- Mais il y a d'autres façons d'arrêter une personne, s'insurgea Haru, fusillant du regard l'Italien.

- Ah ouais ? Et lesquelles ? s'énerva Gokudera.

- Avec un filet de chasseur, ça avait marché avec Tsuna. Avec une bouche d'égout aussi, c'est mon cousin qui me l'a raconté qui l'a expérimenté sur une cousine loint…

- Qui est le con qui m'a tendu ce piège extrêmement dégradant ?

- Tu vois ? Fallait pas t'inquiéter, il est comme neuf."

Tsuna fut partagé entre le soulagement que Ryohei aille bien et l'exaspération du niveau de conversation entre les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Ryohei ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Yamamoto.

- Dixième du nom ! Vous étiez là ? Vous allez bien ? Personne ne vous a offensé ? Ces crétins de sportifs ont été supportables ?

- Tsuna ! C'est terrible ce qui est arrivé à Kyôko ! Il faut absolument aller la délivrer !

- Du calme tous les deux, tempéra Tsuna en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. D'abord, vous me dites ce que vous faites là ?"

Alors que Yamamoto s'occupait à rassurer Ryohei, Haru lui raconta comment elle avait appris pour Kyôko (par Fûta qui l'avait prédit dans son classement des "Dix personnes les plus susceptibles de se faire enlever à Namimori durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures"), comment elle avait rencontré Gokudera en chemin (elle l'avait bousculé sans faire attention, s'était excusée mille fois avant de remarquer qui était la personne bousculée) et lui avait expliqué la situation (Gokudera avait pesté contre les lâches qui s'en prenaient à la famille du Dixième en les menaçant de les faire exploser de l'intérieur avec ses dynamites), comment ils avaient eu vent de la course insensé de Sasagawa frère par Bianchi (Gokudera en avait encore le ventre retournée et le teint verdâtre) et comment Gokudera avait préparé son plan pour arrêter la bombe courante extrême (Haru avait rejeté catégoriquement le plan A qui consistait à faire de Ryohei une cible mouvant parfaite pour le lancer de dynamite).

"Que faisons-nous, Dixième du Nom ? demanda Gokudera, au garde à vous.

- On va sauver Kyôko à l'extrême limite, tête de poulpe !

- C'est pas toi qui décide, tête de gazon !

- Ola, calmez-vous tous les deux, pria Yamamoto.

- Pour commencer…"

Étrangement, tout le monde se tut lorsque Tsuna parla. Cela lui procura un sentiment bizarre, entre la fierté et la gêne. Reborn en serait drôlement fier, songea Tsuna.

"On devrait se rendre à la place des Trois fontaines, comme il est indiqué sur la lettre, on avisera ensuite, proposa Tsuna."

Tous acquiescèrent avec plus ou moins de vivacité.

"Elle est à deux pâtées de maisons, indiqua Haru. Il y a deux restaurants français. C'est par là."

Bon gré, mal gré pour Gokudera qui estimait que c'était le devoir du Boss d'ouvrir la marche et non celui d'une femme (stupide qui plus est, rajouta-t-il à voix basse), ils suivirent Haru avec prudence. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leurs ennemis leur réservaient.

Dix heures approchèrent et les commerçants ouvraient leur magasin. La population dans les rues n'enviait pas les journées telles que les Week End ou les jours fériés mais un grand nombre de touristes défilaient dans les allées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place, trois fontaines en forme de citrouilles étaient disposées en triangle et crachaient de l'eau par la queue du fruit en pierre beige. Des bancs étaient disposés ici et là tout autour des fontaines. Quatre rues débouchaient sur la place, trois étaient piétonnes et zones commerçantes (ou repaire à touristes), la dernière marquait le début de la zone piétonne et était un peu plus grosse que les trois autres.

On y trouvait principalement des bars et des restaurants sur la place. Ce fut d'ailleurs à une terrasse d'un bar qu'ils aperçurent Bianchi, munie de lunettes de soleil, qui attendait avec Reborn, sirotant tous deux une boisson à un Café.

"Vous en avez mis du temps, commenta Reborn, après dégustation de son expresso.

- On a dû arrêter le grand frère de Kyôko qui… Aïe !"

L'arcobaleno de la tétine jaune sauta pour frapper la tête de Tsuna d'un coup de batte-Léon. Il se percha ensuite sur l'épaule de son élève.

"Imbécile ! Tu veux que Kyôko meure ? Les kidnappeurs tuent généralement leur victime au bout de vingt-quatre heures.

- Reborn ! Gronda Tsuna. C'est pas rassurant ce que tu dis !

- À la mafia, les victimes sont tuées de suite, la plupart du temps, chuchota à l'oreille de son élève Reborn, alors estime-toi heureux si on la retrouve vivante."

Tsuna blêmit. Il avait presque oublié la manière dont le rassurait systématiquement son professeur particulier. Alors que les adolescents commençaient par s'agiter, Reborn attira l'attention de tous avec une nouvelle lettre.

"Je l'ai trouvé sous un banc. Elle indique le prochain endroit où l'on doit se rendre.

- Où est-ce ? s'écria Ryohei, chaud comme un soleil.

- Pour éviter de perdre l'un des nôtres, on vous montrera le chemin, décida Reborn en glissant la lettre à l'intérieur de son costume.

- C'est par ici, montra Bianchi en dirigeant sa main vers la grande rue."

**oOoOo**

Au fur et à mesure de la marche, ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la population. Tsuna eut l'impression de revenir à son premier combat, contre le gang de Mukuro, ils se dirigeaient vers la périphérie de Namimori. Pris soudain d'un doute, il ralentit volontairement la marche pour parler seul à seul à son précepteur.

"Reborn, appela-t-il prudemment. On ne va quand même pas à Kokuyô Land ?

- Si tu penses que Mukuro est l'instigateur de l'enlèvement de Kyôko, je me suis renseigné et il n'y a aucun mouvement de sa part."

À moitié rassuré, Tsuna allait soupirer quand Reborn reprit :

"Par contre, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Chrome, ni de Ken et de Chikusa. Et la lettre nous recommande de nous rendre là-bas.

- Ils se sont fait avoir ? glapit Tsuna, frissonnant de peur.

- C'est une éventualité, approuva Reborn avec un air indéchiffrable. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que tu règles cette crise Tsuna. Tu dois protéger les membres de ta famille. Le Neuvième compte sur toi.

- Je sais, soupira Tsuna."

L'adolescent reprit le même rythme de marche que les autres. Bianchi et Gokudera avaient entendu la conversation mais n'en dirent mot. D'ailleurs, au moment où Gokudera se rendit compte de la proximité entre sa sœur et lui, il fit un bond et se mit aux côtés de son cher Boss. Autre chose chiffonnait Tsuna :

"Reborn, pourquoi tu laisses Haru venir avec nous ? Elle est en danger avec les combats à venir.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de protéger un membre non combattant de ta famille en situation dangereuse, alors tu n'es pas digne de devenir le dixième parrain, asséna Reborn.

- Dixième du nom, rassurez-vous, nous protégerons Haru contre ces malfrats, promit Gokudera.

- Je serai à ses côtés, assura Bianchi.

- De toute façon, nous l'avons déjà fait, dans le futur, alors nous y arriverons, non ? relativisa alors Tsuna.

- Bien sûr ! approuva Gokudera."

Reborn sourit intérieurement, fier des progrès de son élève. Peut-être que celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte, sous le coup du stress, mais il ne l'avait pas contredit lorsque Reborn avait mentionné son titre de mafieux.

"Où sommes-nous ? demanda Ryohei lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de l'ancien centre de loisirs.

- Hahi ! Je m'en souviens ! C'est ici Kokuyô Center! s'écria Haru.

- Quoi ? Alors ce serait la tronche d'ananas qui a enlevé Kyôko ? s'indigna le boxeur.

- Calme-toi Ryohei ! Mukuro n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, nos kidnappeurs se sont juste emparés des bâtiments désaffectés.

- Chrome et les deux autres vont bien ? s'inquiéta Yamamoto.

- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux mais je ne me ferais pas de soucis non plus.

- Bon, ben, y a plus qu'à entrer, fit Tsuna en saisissant la poignet rouillée."

Le portail faisait autant de bruit en grinçant que Lambo lorsqu'il pleurait suite à une défaite cuisante.

"JE VAIS LES DÉFONCER À L'EXTRÊME ! s'écria énergiquement Ryohei en fonçant vers le bâtiment encore debout.

- Att… Tsuna ne put terminer son mot, le bras tendu en avant, qu'une immense fumée s'élevait dans les airs suite à la course du sportif.

- L'abruti, il va nous faire repérer, râla Gokudera, une clope au bec.

- Il est tout simplement inquiet pour sa sœur, dit Yamamoto, prenant la défense de son confrère sportif.

- Il est drôlement fort, s'étonna Haru, admirative.

- Il est surtout idi…"

Un bruit sourd retentit, figeant les adolescents. En levant la tête, ils s'aperçurent qu'un nuage de fumée, plus grand que la trainée qu'avait laissée Ryohei, s'élevait dans les air, sur le haut des marches.

"Hahi ! s'exclama Haru, effrayée.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il est tombé dans la serre où je suis moi-même tombé la dernière fois ? suggéra prudemment Yamamoto.

- JE SUIS TOMBÉ DANS UN PIÈGE VICIEUX À L'EXTRÊME !

- Si, répondit Gokudera, atterré."

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir sorti le boxeur du trou et que celui-ci consentit à conserver son calme sous l'injonction de maître Pao-pao (qui faisait un petit tour par ici, par _hasard_), ils se planquèrent (dans le domaine du relatif) derrière de vieilles colonnes pour discuter du plan. Reborn avait décrété que c'était l'heure du prolongement de la grasse matinée, aussi s'installa-t-il contre un arbre et s'endormit.

Bianchi avait éloigné Haru des quatre garçons, discutant cuisine et amour avec la jeune fille à proximité de l'arcobaleno. Les petits mafieux en herbe purent échanger pleinement de suppositions, de plans, de théories, de système D à l'extrême limite. Gokudera traçait les plans de la bâtisse qu'il avait mémorisé à l'époque avec les seuls escaliers valables pour accéder à la pièce principale. Il fit trois rectangles représentant les trois étages du bâtiment en débris.

"Au vue de l'état de décomposition de Kokuyô Center, il serait facile de poser des pièges un peu partout. Surtout après que l'hystérique des tonfas ait combattu les deux larbins de Mukuro, je suis encore étonné que ça tienne debout."

Les trois autres écoutaient religieusement Gokudera. Enfin, Ryohei faisait appel à toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve pour rester assis à écouter le gardien de la tempête.

"Ils pourraient nous attendre tout en haut, non ? proposa Yamamoto.

- Crétin ! Soit ils nous attendent au quatre coins de Kokuyô pour nous tendre des pièges et nous séparer du Dixième, soit ils ont posé des pièges un peu partout pour nous fatiguer et dresser une embuscade pour nous capturer vivants… Ou morts, ajouta sombrement Gokudera. De là où on se trouve, ils auraient pu mettre des guet-apens ici (Gokudera traça une croix juste devant l'entrée principale), se servir des arbres là pour nous transpercer de flèches ou lancer plusieurs haches.

- Oh, c'est trop élaboré pour que le chef pense à ça, contredit Florian Lameth. Il avait pensé à construire un trou juste là (il désigna la croix fraichement tracée) mais il a vite abandonné quand il s'est rendu compte que la terre était très dur.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Gokudera. Pourquoi, avec quelques explosions, elle part tout de suite.

- Oui, mais notre chef a creusé avec son épée, crut bon de préciser Florian. Il avait oublié de nous demander d'acheter une pelle au supermarché quand nous y sommes allés Bianca et moi. Il a eu l'idée de poser des pièges il n'y a pas très longtemps mais il n'a rien sous la main, alors vous pouvez y aller tranquille."

Les quatre gardiens Vongola soupirèrent de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de l'anormalité de la scène. Ils se tournèrent tous ensemble vers le cinquième garçon, les yeux éberlués.

"Ben quoi ? fit celui-ci, sincèrement surpris."

**

* * *

**

**Note de fin :** le nom de Florian est un clin d'œil au monsieur chargé de la correction des dialogue de la VF chez Glénat.


	3. Cible 3

**Titre :** Problème de Langues

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartienne, dans tout ça, sont les tomes 1 à 20 de Reborn!. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano-sama, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland j'imagine (pour l'anime) et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction propre à chaque pays.

**Genre :** Ça, on le savait déjà, la mafia est remplie de dingues aussi barges les uns que les autres. En particulier un lascar que vous découvrirez en bas. Tsuna n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

**Note : **_DisiniTana_ : Mm, en effet, l'ennemi est particulier (comme tous dans Reborn d'ailleurs). Hasard est un maître mot qui rime bizarrement avec Reborn. Oui, Tsuna est _très bien_ entouré, mais _vraiment bien_ entouré, cela dit, il ne se plaint pas trop de ses gardiens, il les trouvent bizarre mais sans plus :-D. Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire. Une fan des lapins crétins ? Ils sont tellement stupide mais mignons (enfin, de mon avis de détraquée du cerveau).

**Note bis :** M'achetant au fur et à mesure les mangas (bien que je suis en parallèle les scans et l'anime), je me suis habituée à la traduction (pourave) Glénat. En d'autres termes, je n'utilise pas les préfixes japonais ce qui peut perturber la lecture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**Cible 3  
Débarquement plus que massif !**

L'ancienne salle de cinéma, qui faisait habituellement office de QG du gang de Mukuro, avait été réaménagée et nettoyée (parce qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin !). Bon, les murs étaient toujours aussi délabrés, avec des trous un peu partout par où passaient les courants d'air (heureusement qu'on n'était plus dans les jours froids), l'éclairage se faisait, en temps normal, à l'ancienne avec des bougies et des lampes à pétroles. Les anciens meubles avaient fini dans une casse pour être remplacés par un vrai canapé, tout confortable, tout en cuir et sentant le neuf, et par trois fauteuils assortis au canapé. Ils entouraient une table basse en bois sur laquelle reposaient une théière, des tasses de thé, des gâteaux, un cendrier, des cigarettes et des cartes. Trois adolescents occupaient le canapé et un fauteuil, l'un d'entre eux apprenait les règles du Tarot à la seule japonaise du petit groupe.

Plus loin, un autre adolescent se tenait devant l'immense baie vitrée, nettoyée et récurée (car on n'y voyait goutte avec toute la crasse qui s'y était accumulée), contemplant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, c'est-à-dire des ruines, des arbres et des montagnes. Le soleil, qui éclairait la pièce, fléchissait sur ses cheveux courts ébouriffés d'un blond pâle. Parfois, le reflet de la vitre montrait un garçon d'environ une quinzaine d'année, un visage encore rond, des yeux verts déterminés. Il portait un costume noir, chemise blanche en dessous et le col noué par une cravate noir. Pour l'occasion, il avait déniché une longue cape noire, lui rajoutant un air mystérieux.

Louis Delaporte éclata de rire. Son plan était parfait (comme d'habitude), il avait la classe (comme toujours), ils allaient tous connaître la défaite ultime de la honte qui liquéfie sur place !

"Epic fail ! Mwahahahahahahaha ! ricana-t-il bruyamment, portant une main devant sa bouche.

- Il va bien votre amie ? s'inquiéta Kyôko, jetant un coup d'œil vers l'origine du rire."

Tout autour de la table basse, Eric Thévenon avait décidé d'apprendre à Kyôko un jeu de carte (celui que Florian avait sorti de son sac), pour passer le temps. Depuis hier soir, ils avaient joué au Cluedo, au Monopoly, au Trivial Poursuit, avaient dormi puis s'étaient réveillés il y avait peu. Un gros caisson abritait des cadavres de bouteilles, moitié alcoolisées, moitié jus de fruit (tout le monde ne buvait pas de l'alcool, comme l'avait aimablement fait remarquer Florian), ainsi que des paquets de chips, des paquets de bonbons et des épluchures de fruits. Ils digéraient tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé avec du thé et des biscuits qu'avaient ramenés Florian et Bianca Flori.

"Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, la rassura Eric. C'est presque tout le temps comme ça.

- Tss, la liqueur de framboise lui est montée à la tête et il se prend pour Dracula mais en beaucoup moins classe, railla Bianca, le regard perçant plongé dans ses cartes."

Bianca était assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Elle avait refusé d'enfiler une robe rouge, décolletée, centrée à la taille et bouffante avec de la dentelle par-ci, par-là. Avec les trois garçons qui s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un, elle avait décliné l'offre grandiloquente de son chef qui avait décrété qu'ils devaient donner une première impression qui laissera "pantois la plus petite larve de la terre" (pour citer Louis). Elle faisait, pour ainsi dire, tâche avec sa tunique aux larges manches évasées, rouge pourpre mettant en valeur ses longs cheveux châtains roux. Ça avait été, d'ailleurs, le sujet d'une grande dispute entre elle et Louis, qui avait fini par abandonner à condition qu'elle mette ce qu'il allait lui donner. D'abord méfiante, Bianca consentit à s'habiller de la tunique du même rouge que la robe de princesse, des bas blancs et chaussa les petites bottines. Elle restait sceptique sur sa tenue, pas des masses pratique pour se battre mais elle se contenta de ce qu'elle avait. C'était bien mieux que le truc à greluche !

Bien sûr, elle se disait que ce genre de vêtement n'irait absolument pas à une fille comme elle, une robe de ce genre saillait bien plus à la petite Kyôko Sasagawa, qui portait la même robe que ce qu'elle faillit mettre mais aux tons orangés. La princesse Kyôko avait une belle allure ! Florian, dans son fourre tout de sac, lui avait dégoté un éventail où était joliment peint un lac avec des nénuphars.

"C'est à votre tour, Miss Kyôko, annonça Eric."

Eric se tenait droit sur l'autre fauteuil. Il dégageait une puissance protectrice par sa carrure de sportif (il jouait dans un club de Volley depuis tout petit). Le costard et ses cheveux bruns en épis lui donnaient des airs d'hommes d'affaires. Eric avait un visage carré, un long nez fin, des petits yeux bruns et une grande bouche aux fines lèvres, dévoilant des dents blanches lorsqu'il souriait, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps.

Kyôko, assise comme une reine sur le canapé, se concentrait sur ses cartes. Elle avait le devoir d'entamer un nouveau tour et ne savait pas quelle carte elle pouvait poser sur la table. Percevant sa détresse, Eric lui conseilla alors :

"Étant donné que c'est Bianca qui a fait un contrat et nous ne savons pas quelle est sa stratégie, vous pouvez jouer un atout, un gros par exemple.

- Celui-ci ? fit Kyôko en posant le 17 d'atout.

- Par exemple, sourit victorieusement Eric."

En face, les joues de Bianca se tachèrent de rouge, une veine pulsait sur sa tempe gauche.

"Eric, fulmina-t-elle. Sale compteur de mes deux ! Manipulateur de pacotilles !

- Hn, tu devrais revoir tes insultes ma chère Bianca, tu fais dans le vieillot là, se moqua Eric.

- _On_ m'a donné l'ordre de rester soft, maugréa Bianca en posant avec regret son 21 d'atout.

- Ma pauvre chérie, comme je te plains, la chambra un peu plus Eric, déposant un 3 d'atout."

Eric ramassa le pli et le déposa sur un petit tas de cartes, qui représentait les gains de Bianca. Kyôko fut un peu déroutée.

"Euh…

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Kyôko. Ce que tu as fais était très bien. Eric a l'habitude de jouer au Tarot, il compte toutes les cartes, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

- Ce qui t'éviterait de te mettre dans ce genre de situation, glissa l'air de rien Eric.

- Je n'y peux rien si les maths et moi, on a toujours fait deux, répliqua Bianca, en déposant son roi de pique.

- C'est pas risqué de faire ça ? demanda Kyôko.

- Si, confirma Florian, qui venait d'arriver."

Comme ses deux autres collègues masculins, le costume donnait un air professionnel à Florian. Le sien avait été fait spécialement pour lui, du fait de sa petite carrure et taille, il était plus petit que Louis et Bianca et faisait nain par rapport à Eric. Florian portait les cheveux longs et les attachait la plupart du temps. Il était le portrait craché de sa mère biologique décédée lorsqu'il les laissait détacher, de part la texture fine et leur couleur noisette, tout comme ses grands yeux.

Il s'installa à côté de Kyôko et s'affala comme une masse contre le dossier du canapé.

"Normalement, vous devriez tous avoir du pique, c'est le premier tour à cette couleur, avança Bianca. Alors, comment ça se passe ?

- Ça se passe, ils ont été surpris par ma visite, dit Florian.

- Tu m'étonnes, commenta Bianca.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu les cris qu'ils ont poussés ? Ils ont failli me rendre sourd, surtout le boxeur.

- Louis a certainement dû les couvrir lorsqu'il a ricané bêtement dans son coin, répondit Bianca, imperturbable.

- Mon grand frère va bien ?"

Florian présenta un sourire rassurant et leva un pouce en l'air.

"Je dirai même plus, il pète la forme _à l'extrême_ !"

La citation favorite de Ryohei fit naître un léger sourire à Kyôko.

**oOoOo**

À l'extérieur, c'était l'agitation la plus total. Gokudera, cigarette allumée au bec et dynamites prêtes à l'emploi en main, scrutait à gauche, à droite, en l'air, en bas et derrière, espérant trouver le lascar qui les avait (honteusement) surpris. Yamamoto avait dégainé sa batte prêtée à l'occasion par Reborn, qui se transforma en katana, et faisait de même de son côté. Ryohei sautillait sur ses pieds, poing armés, prêt à en découdre avec l'ennemi. Haru était aux côtés de Tsuna, sur les conseils de Bianchi, qui terminait le cercle protecteur des Gardiens Vongola, plateau Extra Familial et Ration de Survie de _Poison Cooking_ sur ses deux mains (Gokudera commençait par se sentir mal avec cette masse de _Poison Cooking_ à proximité de lui).

Reborn roupillait toujours dans son coin.

"Hahi ! s'écria Haru. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis terriblement désolé, Dixième du nom !"

Gokudera, une fois ses dynamites rangées dans ses vêtements, s'agenouilla devant son vénéré chef, la tête basse.

"J'ai manqué de vigilance ! Ça ne se produira plus !

- Ca… Calme-toi Gokudera, il ne nous a rien fait ce garçon, l'apaisa Tsuna, habitué aux manières extrêmes de son gardien de la tempête."

Tant qu'il ne se frappait pas le front contre le sol.

"C'est indigne d'un bras droit, se fustigea Gokudera. Il aurait pu vous tuer, sous nos yeux !"

Pressentant que le métissé italien n'allait pas tarder à s'automutiler (parfois, Tsuna se demandait si, une fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, Gokudera ne se frappait avec quelque chose en signe de punition lorsqu'il commettait une boulette), Tsuna le saisit par les épaules et le redressa.

"Si ce garçon devait me tuer, je l'aurais ressenti. Or, je n'ai éprouvé aucun danger. Je crois même qu'il nous a dit la vérité."

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Tsuna sentait que le garçon aux cheveux attachés en basse queue de cheval était sincère, son intuition faisait confiance aux paroles du garçon. Malgré les avertissements de Reborn, l'apprenti chef des Vongola avait l'impression que cette affaire d'enlèvement n'était pas aussi sérieuse qu'elle en avait l'air. Peut-être que leurs ennemis misaient sur les missives qu'ils déposaient pour leur faire baisser leur garde.

Les combattants considérèrent Tsuna, puis abandonnèrent leur position de défense.

"Si Tsuna le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai, fit Yamamoto, un peu moins tendu."

Le gardien de la pluie affichait, néanmoins, un sourire légèrement crispé. Il était d'accord avec Gokudera, Tsuna aurait pu se faire tuer, sous leurs yeux et sans qu'ils ne puissent faire grand chose. En tant que bras droit, ça la foutait un peu mal.

**oOoOo**

"Au fait, comment va notre invité ? s'enquit de demander Florian, distribuant une nouvelle donne.

- Lequel ? On en a un paquet, mine de rien."

Florian afficha un visage surpris face aux paroles d'Eric. Il se tourna vers Bianca qui regardait avec un air mi-désespéré, mi-blasé son jeu en main.

"On a raté tant de choses pendant notre absence ?"

Eric consentit à répondre à l'interrogation de son ami, Bianca ne semblait disposer à rien, si ce n'était insulter toutes les religions qui priaient un "dieu miteux" ou des "dieux radins de la chance volatile, telle une colombe qui s'est faite fientée dessus par une mouette ou un goéland parce que c'est plus gros comme bestiole" face à l'injustice qui la narguait "depuis le début de la journée".

"En fait, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul mec mais une fille et un autre mec. Un peu space la fille d'ailleurs. Donc, on s'en est occupé avec Louis. C'était pas dur d'ailleurs.

- Ils devaient être affligés par notre chef et sa manière de faire, fit Bianca, sa lamentation personnelle terminée.

- Ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux en fait, rectifia Eric. Ça s'est terminé assez rapidement. Et pendant que tu faisais un tour dehors, Bianca est sortie pour assouvir un besoin naturel.

- Hein ?

- Je devais aller faire pipi, triple andouille ! Les toilettes sont hors d'usage ici, l'eau a été coupée depuis belles lurettes et quand tu vois l'hygiène des chiottes…

- Et elle a rencontré un collégien de Namimori, la coupa Eric.

- Un malade mental avec un oiseau jaune moche, qui se bat avec ses tonfas et qui n'arrête pas de dire "je vais te mordre à mort", détailla Bianca. Et impoli en plus ! Je lui ai dit que je serai tout à lui après avoir fait pipi mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

- C'est Hibari du Comité de Discipline de notre collège, intervint Kyôko. C'est une vraie terreur chez nous.

- Terreur ou pas, je l'ai envoyé paître et j'ai pu faire pipi. Non mais vraiment !"

Observant les échanges se faire entre le groupe d'amis, Kyôko songea qu'ils ressemblaient au groupe de Tsuna et ses amis. Elle se demanda si eux aussi faisaient partis de la mafia. Car, contrairement à ce que croyaient ses amis, elle se souvenait de tous : le voyage dans le futur, les combats rudes contre la famille Millefiore et son big chef, cette histoire de mafia, Tsuna le dixième parrain d'une famille mafieuse très importante et son frère, l'un de ses lieutenants (comme les autres collégiens de Namimori ainsi que Chrome). Elle était censée ne plus se rappeler grâce (ou à cause ?) de la Machine à Modification de la Mémoire construite par le Giannini de leur époque. Elle avait eu juste l'esprit embrumé pendant une bonne demi-journée avant de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'était demandé si Haru se trouvait dans le même cas qu'elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis Samedi.

Cette histoire l'effrayait, l'air de rien. Mais elle sentait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Kyôko leur faisait confiance.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, Miss Kyôko ? demanda Eric, qui avait observé l'attitude de leur invitée.

- Oh rien, je vous aime bien, c'est tout, répondit Kyôko."

Bianca la dévisagea, sceptique.

"J'ai quand même failli défoncer méchamment un gars de ton collège, fit-elle remarquer.

- Hibari est très fort, très tenace et très résistant. Et c'est un ami à Tsuna, donc il en faut plus pour le mettre à terre."

Bianca soupira bruyamment.

"Quand je pense que, l'espace d'un instant, je me disais qu'il ne fallait pas que je l'amoche trop.

- Tu as pensé ça ? Toi ? fit faussement surpris Eric.

- Oh, deux secondes, le rassura Bianca. Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une "herbivore femelle stupide". Je lui ai rétorqué s'il avait quelque chose contre les gens qui aimaient la salade et il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un croisement entre la créature de Roswell et un lapin crétin. Puis, il est tombé dans les pommes.

- Peut-être que c'est une insulte locale, non ? supputa Florian.

- Bizarre comme insulte, traiter quelqu'un de végétarien. Sont bizarres les japs."

Kyôko se garda bien de leur dire que le vocabulaire d'Hibari s'en tenait à "je vais te mordre à mort", et "herbivore" agrémenté de plusieurs adjectifs qualificatifs en fonction de la personne que le président du Comité de Discipline avait dans le collimateur.

**oOoOo**

Deux salles pouraves plus bas, Hibari Kyoya éternua. Réveillé depuis peu, il s'était adossé difficilement contre un mur recouvert à moitié par de la mousse, des champignons, de la poussière et des moutons de poussière de la taille d'un hérisson un peu partout. Pas qu'il était blessé gravement, mais cette herbivore femelle stupide l'avait frappé quelque part dans le dos, sur sa colonne vertébrale et il s'était retrouvé paralysé et ses forces l'avaient abandonné.

Foi d'Hibari et femelle ou pas femelle, il allait avoir sa revanche. Comme pour l'autre ananas squatteur de corps.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Le nom de famille d'Eric est un clin d'œil à la traductrice du manga chez Glénat (la dame Anne-Sophie Thévenon).


	4. Cible 4

**Titre :** Problème de Langues

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartienne, dans tout ça, sont les tomes 1 à 20 de Reborn!. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano-sama, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland j'imagine (pour l'anime) et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction propre à chaque pays.

**Genre :** Ou quand le titre de la fic prend enfin un sens ! Il était temps, non ?

**Note de remerciement :** à _Inurame_ et _DisiniTana_ pour leur review du chapitre précédent. Merci, merci, merci !

**Note répétitive :** M'achetant au fur et à mesure les mangas (bien que je suis en parallèle les scans et l'anime), je me suis habituée à la traduction (pourave) Glénat. En d'autres termes, je n'utilise pas les préfixes japonais ce qui peut perturber la lecture.

**Note d'édition :** J'ai eu terriblement (et le suis toujours) honte d'avoir posté un chapitre aussi rempli de fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de syntaxe. Je remercie par ailleurs _Inurame_ de me l'avoir fait remarqué ! Je pense qu'il en reste encore (malheureusement -_-) mais j'espère avoir retiré les fautes les plus ignobles.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**Cible 4  
Rencontre fatale :  
La famille Vongola vs la famille Mistral !**

S'emmerdant profondément de sa cuve, Mukuro s'adonnait à quelques activités psychiques, comme transporter son âme dans le corps de ses hôtes, à défaut de quelques activités physiques dans le corps trop maigre de la petite Nagi, rebaptisée Chrome pour sa nouvelle vie. Non content de gambader presque joyeusement dans les rues sous le nez bandés des gardiens de la prison Vendicare, le corps emprunté momentanément par le gardien de Brume glanait des informations par-ci, par-là, allant de l'inutilité profonde (cela intéressait-il quelqu'un la polémique de la vache folle ? De toute façon, ça se passait chez les Longs Nez voisins de l'Italie où se regroupait tout le gratin de grand mafieux qu'il allait bientôt tous les buter, huhu~ !) jusqu'à attiser sa curiosité (des hommes en noir, dont la discrétion avait fait parti des vœux ratés par Dame Fée à leur malheureuse naissance tant des armes à feux dépassaient de leurs vêtements, grouillaient dans les rues de Namimori).  
Tiens, voilà qui était bien inhabituel.

Depuis que l'on savait que le successeur au Neuvième du Nom pieutait à Namimori, qu'il était formé par l'Arcobaleno de la famille Vongola et meilleure tueur à gage du Milieu (Reborn, pour ne pas le citer), les yakusas locaux poursuivaient leurs activités illégales mais avec plus de prudence.  
Il ne s'agissait pas de se faire remarquer en amochant volontairement le futur Dixième Vongola, si son précepteur n'était pas dans le coup (il avait l'exclusivité des blessures de Tsuna après tout), et se faire défoncer la gueule par la milice Vongola pour cet affront. Les derniers effrontés à s'être amusés à ce petit jeu avaient ratés leur tentative d'assassinat par injection létal muni d'une combinaison invisible, puis avaient été capturés (les nuls, et sur des gosses en plus !).

On n'avait jamais retrouvé leur corps.

… Pas qu'ils manquaient à quelqu'un non plus.

Pour en revenir à nos nuages brumeux et nos hommes en noir dont l'aura puait la mafia à plein nez, Mukuro, dans le corps du petit Nobu, se baladait en affichant l'air innocent du gamin de six ans qu'il incarnait. Il faisait mine de jouer avec un ballon tout en agrandissant au mieux ses oreilles pour affiner son ouïe. Tout du moins, psychologiquement. Ce n'était pas une tâche aisée avec tous ces crétins de passants qui allaient et venaient dans la rue en blablatant, criant, rigolant comme une vache. Oui, comme cette vache stupide de gardien de la foudre qui ricanait comme l'abrutie qu'elle était !  
Comment pouvait-il espionner décemment, nom d'une pipe ?

"… se dirige vers la périphérie avec Marco, capta Mukuro au bout d'un moment.

- Le Cinquième Mistral y est avec presque toute sa clique, confirma une seconde voix dans un talkie-walkie."

L'objet grésilla, changeant certainement de canal.

"Le Dixième Vongola est entré avec la moitié de ses Gardiens. Je répète, le Dixième Vongola est entré avec la moitié de ses Gardiens. Il est accompagné par l'arcobaleno Reborn. Attendons ordres. Roger."

Il eut des exclamations mal étouffées, ponctués par des "Reborn ?", "LE Reborn ?", "On va méchamment déguster !" et "Maman, je n'ai pas encore rédiger mon testament". L'objet de communication grésilla.

"Annonce à toutes les unités : nous poursuivons le plan en place. Je répète : nous ne modifions sous aucun prétexte le plan prévu."

Nobu balança son ballon rouge vif à terre. Il partit sur le côté, bondissant dans la ruelle où Mukuro espionnait la conversation des mafieux. Nobu courut après son ballon le sommant de revenir auprès de lui. Le ballon fut arrêté par une basket noir. Des grandes mains saisirent le ballon et l'homme le tendit au petit garçon avec un sourire maladroit.

"Merci beaucoup monsieur !

- Fais attention à toi, p'tit gars."

Et Mukuro retourna dans la rue bondée, ballon en main, son esprit déposséda le corps de Nobu. Jamais il n'avouerait qu'il se sentait inquiet lorsqu'il entendit, derrière l'armoire à glace qui lui avait rendu le ballon, qu'un "raid" allait être mené "à Kokuyô Center".

Au contraire, ça promettait d'être intéressant, kufufu~ !

**X**

Planqués derrière une borne à incendie, ravagée par de la mousse et de la rouille et qui ne les cachait nullement, Tsuna guettait, Reborn perché sur son épaule.  
Finalement, le chemin jusqu'à l'ancienne cafétéria s'était fait sans encombre. Reborn omettait, bien sûr, la maladresse légendaire de son élève, l'enthousiasme extrême du gardien du soleil, un lancer de dynamites par Gokudera lorsqu'un courant d'air balaya les lunettes de soleil de Bianchi (le métissé italien crut qu'une embuscade allait les piéger et perdit connaissance en croisant le regard de sa grande sœur, ses dynamites allumées s'éparpillèrent tout autour du groupe) et la frayeur de Haru lorsqu'une malheureuse araignée pleine d'yeux et de poils descendit le long de son fil pile poil sous les yeux bruns de l'adolescente (le cri suraigu surprit tout le monde et la pauvre Haru mortifiée de peur tomba sur Tsuna qui accusa difficilement le choc).

Mise à part ces imprévus, ils n'avaient rencontré aucuns pièges belliqueux, ni d'attaques sournoises. Le garçon n'avait donc pas menti.

Tsuna observait le couloir. Celui-ci se terminait sur un cul-de-sac et n'était composé que de moisissures, de champignons, de vestiges d'objets fossilisés, de poussières et d'une porte qui menait sur le QG du gang de Mukuro. S'ils avaient convenu (après de lourdes discussions) de s'approcher le plus discrètement possible (Gokudera faillit faire un cours sur la notion de discrétion au boxeur tant ce dernier ne tenait pas en place), en revanche, leurs ennemis s'éclaffaient bruyamment. C'était un mélange entre le japonais et une langue étrangère aux sonorités latines, que Tsuna n'avait jamais entendu, si ce n'était qu'elle ressemblait à l'Italien. "Du français", leur apprit Haru. Parmi les voix, Tsuna reconnaissait la voix si cristalline de Kyôko.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? gémit Tsuna en lançant un regard de chien battu à la porte à demi ouverte.

- C'est évident ! rugit presque le grand frère de kyôko. On défonce la porte et on les bat jusqu'à l'extrême limite !

- Idiot ! répliqua Gokudera, une veine pulsant sa tempe droite. Ils peuvent avoir préparé le coup et retenir ta sœur en otage.

- Du calme, du calme, tous les deux, tempéra Yamamoto. Ce n'est pas en nous disputant tous que l'on va trouver la solution.

- Yamamoto a raison, approuva Reborn. C'est déjà bon signe que Kyôko soit vivante."

Reborn sauta de l'épaule de son élève à celle de Yamamoto.

"C'est au Boss de prendre l'affaire en main et de guider ses hommes.

- Et si on parlementait avec eux ? intervint Haru."

Gokudera la regarda comme si elle était un sushi avariée.

"Abrutie ! Ils vont en profiter pour déstabiliser le Dixième du nom. Ils auraient pu piéger la porte.

- Peut-être mais ce sera l'occasion de voir à quoi ils ressemblent tous. Ils auraient pu nous tuer bien avant, embusquer des hommes pour nous tuer ou nous fatiguer. Le garçon a tenu parole lorsqu'il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de pièges."

Haru ne s'était pas démonté par l'attaque de Gokudera. Tsuna partageait aussi son avis, au contraire des autres adolescents.  
Il s'avança prudemment vers la porte, tandis qu'une nouvelle dispute éclatait. Reborn avait remarqué les déplacements de Tsuna mais n'en fit aucun commentaire, si ce n'était le sourire qui fleurissait son visage de bébé. Lorsque Tsuna arriva au seuil de la porte, il essaya de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais ne vit qu'un pan de mur avec un trou, souvenir du trident de Mukuro qui avait failli l'embrocher. Apparemment, la seule solution était d'ouvrir la porte entièrement. Tsuna avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il tourna la tête vers son groupe qui se disputait encore ("Hahi ! Vous n'êtes qu'un tas d'imbéciles sans cervelle !", "Femme stupide ! C'est toi qui a un manque flagrant de cerveau dans ta boîte crânienne, comme toutes les femmes !", "Du calme, on va finir par attirer l'attention.", "Tête de poulpe ! Tu oses dire que ma sœur est aussi débile à l'extrême que toi ?"), une goutte de sueur descendit le long de son visage.  
Tsuna respira profondément et posa une main sur le battant de la porte.

"Euh… Excusez-moi ?" fit-il en essayant de faire porter sa voix vers le groupe ennemi.

La porte s'ouvrit en large avec un grincement de l'autre monde. Son intervention et son intrusion n'attirèrent nullement l'attention du groupe d'adolescents à l'intérieur.  
Par contre, le saut rempli d'eau stationné en haut de la porte et tombant à la renverse sur sa tête lorsque la porte bougea fit cesser toutes conversations. Tsuna poussa un cri de frayeur et se débarrassa du saut dans un mouvement compulsif des bras. Il était trempé sur la tête et sur le haut du corps, il n'y avait pas assez d'eau pour le mouiller entièrement.

Le premier à réagir (si on excluait Reborn du tas) fut Gokudera qui se précipita vers son chef vénéré en criant son habituel "Dixième du nom !". Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le gardien de la tempête se figea. Le visage ruisselant, Tsuna essayait de s'essuyer le visage avec ses mains par des gestes maladroits. Sous l'effet de l'eau, ses cheveux s'étaient aplatis, la chemise blanche et le gilet sans manche, qui formaient le haut de l'uniforme du collège, collaient contre son corps. La porte à présent ouverte éclairait une partie du couloir sombre, donnant un contraste clair/obscur sur le corps de Tsuna. Hayato sentit ses joues s'enflammer et son nez le picotait sans qu'il n'en comprenne immédiatement la raison.  
Mais il devait se faire à l'évidence : Tsuna était terriblement mignon !

Reborn observa le changement dans l'attitude du premier bras droit de son élève avec un sourire de contentement. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que Gokudera qui était dans cet état-là. Il avait senti Yamamoto se crisper. D'abord surpris, Haru et Ryohei s'étaient tournés vers l'origine du bruit et du cri qu'ils connaissaient parmi tant d'autres. Haru, hypnotisée, porta ses mains sur ses joues chaudes et rouge tomate. Le boxeur fut comme déconnecté. Seule Bianchi (et évidemment Reborn) avait tourné la tête mais sans plus de cérémonie. Son seul et unique homme restait et resterait son adorable et mignon Reborn, au nom de l'amour.

Tsuna éternua à cause de l'eau froide et du courant d'air qui, vicieusement, s'insinua dans ses vêtements trempés.

**X**

Alors que Louis daignait rejoindre le groupe, un grand fracas interrompit l'important débat qui prenait cours (les chaussettes Titi d'Eric étaient-elles plus mignonnes et ridicules que les chaussettes Taz de Florian ?). Ils tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du bruit et virent une personne qui ressemblait à la photo du futur parrain de la famille Vongola, tombée dans le piège subtilement et profondément stupide de Louis :  
Le coup du seau rempli d'eau en suspension sur la porte entrebâillée.

Personne n'eut le soupçon de croyance que ça allait fonctionner. Face à son échec qu'il refoula au plus profond de lui-même lorsqu'il eut l'idée de creuser un trou à l'entrée du bâtiment de Kokuyô Center, Louis se vengea en préparant un piège plus facile à poser et dont il était certain de la réussite du piège en question. Habitué à ce genre d'idées foireus… Lumineuses, Eric ne prit pas la peine de contredire son meilleur ami car, d'expérience, elles finissaient par se réaliser. Florian et Bianca, d'un accord commun, ne dépensèrent aucune énergie pour convaincre Louis que l'idée avait peu de chance de réussir. Seule Kyôko la trouva amusante.

Il eut un blanc dans la salle, les gestes étaient tous suspendus.

Bianca fut la première à exploser de rire, suivit de (très) près par Louis, Kyôko, puis d'Eric et de Florian ("ce n'est pas très poli de se moquer du malheur des autres mais…").

Les rires réveillèrent de leur état second les Vongola (minus Reborn et Bianchi) et la famille s'assura de l'état de santé de Tsuna au bout du deuxième éternuement.

"Tsu… Tsuna ! Tiens, j'ai pris des affaires de rechange, fit Haru, en tendant un t-shirt blanc."

Tsuna n'avait pas fait attention qu'Haru avait emporté un sac de sport. Il se demanda un instant ce que foutait Haru avec des affaires de rechanges, avant de se rappeler que d'une, qu'elle confectionnait elle-même des costumes, que de deux, la collégienne était très prévoyante (trop peut-être).  
La remerciant d'une voix frissonnante, Tsuna retira ses vêtements mouillés presque sans honte (le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé à oilpé à cause de Reborn sous les effets de la balle de dernière volonté avait presque anéanti son côté pudique). Il ne remarqua pas la rougeur sur les joues des adolescents, pour la seconde fois.

"Bande d'enfoirés ! cria Gokudera en sortant ses dynamites. Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait au Dixième du nom !"

De l'autre côté, les rires s'atténuèrent. Certains essuyaient leurs larmes de rire, d'autres reprenaient leur souffle.

"C'est bon, j'ai fait mon sport de la journée, souffla une fille aux longs cheveux et aux reflets roux.

- Feignasse, dit un grand garçon en face de la fille.

- C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est, répliqua pitoyablement celle-ci avec un air digne qui ne saillait pas à la situation.

- Tss, gamine, rajouta le garçon avec un air moqueur.

- Succube infâme !

- Héé ! Je suis un garçon !

- Justement, ça te convient parfaitement !"

Outre le fait que le groupe Vongola et alliés ne comprenait pas l'échange (les japonais n'étaient pas réputés pour être des polyglottes accomplis), une veine pulsait la tempe gauche du gardien de la tempête, signe annonciateur d'une explosion imminente… Qui ne tarda pas :

"Bande de dégénérés ! Je vais vous exploser !

- Attends, Gokudera !"

Yamamoto intervint à temps pour empêcher l'italien de balancer les explosifs en face. Tsuna allait intervenir mais s'étant emmêlé dans le t-shirt, son action avait été retardée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, débile sportif ? s'indigna Gokudera, se libérant des mains de Yamamoto qui emprisonnaient ses deux bras.

- Le souci, c'est que…

- Kyôko est avec eux ! termina Tsuna."

Gokudera passa alternativement du second bras droit du Boss à ledit Boss. Puis, il scruta plus attentivement le groupe d'ennemis face à eux et remarqua que la sœur Sasagawa se tenait assise entre le garçon qui les avait surprit auparavant et l'autre garçon qui se disputait avec l'hystérique. Bien que réticent, Hayato rangea une partie de ses dynamites (une dizaine), conservant trois explosifs dans chaque main.

Rassuré, Tsuna remercia du regard Yamamoto et se tourna vers le groupe qui retenait Kyôko prisonnière. Un détail attira son attention, outre le fait qu'ils étaient bien sapés à l'exception de la fille aux longs cheveux, Kyôko aussi avait enfilé (avait-elle été forcée ?) une robe qui lui allait à ravir. Était-ce un moyen de diversion de la part de ces adolescents étrangers et étranges ? Ne sachant que dire, Tsuna bégaya :

"Euh, exc-excusez-moi ? Pouv-pouvez-vous no-nous dire pourquoi vou-vous avez enlevé Kyôko ?"

Bon, il y avait mieux comme entrée en matière mais avait-il pu au moins engager la conversation. En face, par contre, c'était le silence total. Après un temps à le fixer, ils s'entre-regardèrent, apparemment indécis.

"Espèce d'enfoirés ! explosa Gokudera. Répondez au Dixième du nom !

- Libérez ma sœur à l'extrême de ce déguisement infâme ! intervint sauvagement le boxeur jusqu'alors silencieux."

Les Vongola, minus les adultes qui s'étaient éclipsés dans un coin de la pièce, sursautèrent. Alors que Yamamoto persuadait Ryohei que se jeter sur l'ennemi n'allait pas aider sa sœur, Haru expliqua que Ryohei avait bloqué sur la tenue de Kyôko.

"Pourtant, ça va vachement bien à Kyôko, soupira Haru, envieuse."

Tsuna partageait également son avis.

**X**

"Fichtre ! s'exclama Bianca. On a un sacré problème de langue.

- On n'avait pas pensé à prendre des écouteurs-traducteurs en masse, mit en évidence Eric, affichant une mine (faussement ?) soucieuse.

- En plus, j'ai la désagréable sensation de me faire insulter, grimaça Bianca en lançant un drôle de regard au garçon hurleur."

Les quatre adolescents ne parlaient pas la langue japonaise. "Déjà que j'ai du mal avec l'anglais, alors le japonais…" s'était plaint Eric, vigoureusement approuvé par Bianca.  
Aussi, pour pouvoir dialoguer avec leurs homologues japonais, ils avaient emporté un appareil dernière génération de la confection de Giannichi lui-même : des écouteurs-traducteurs ! Ils ressemblaient à un serre-tête très fin, couleur peau et très léger_._ Le génie de cet appareil faisait que l'on comprenait une langue étrangère à condition qu'elle soit programmée dans l'appareil. De plus, des ondes intervenaient directement dans le cerveau pour que la personne puisse parler cette langue. Florian avait bien été sceptique de la technologie de l'invention, il avait notamment soulevé la question de la dangerosité des ondes envoyées dans le cerveau. Le concepteur talentueux Giannichi leur avait confié qu'il avait utilisé une matière encore inconnue du reste du monde (y compris des services secrets des pays riches). Les propriétés étaient telles qu'elles interagissaient avec le fonctionnement du cerveau, décuplant ou diminuant ses capacités. Giannichi termina qu'ils devaient plus se méfier des inventions de son débutant de fils que des siennes.

L'objet étant en phase expérimentale, Giannichi n'en avait construit que trois. Kyôko portait un serre-tête si fin qu'on le voyait à peine. Florian et Bianca avaient dû prendre les deux derniers lorsqu'ils avaient fait les courses. Bianca en avait cassé un lors de son altercation avec Hibari. Ou plutôt, un tonfa du chef du comité de discipline de Namimori l'avait égratigné avant de se prendre une rouste. Le dernier se trouvait dans le sac de Florian.

"Tsuna vous a demandé pourquoi vous m'aviez enlevé, intervint Kyôko avec un petit sourire. Et Gokudera, le garçon avec les cheveux blancs et les dynamites vous… euh… somme ? de répondre à Tsuna."

Kyôko avait un sourire gêné.

"C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, l'albinos raté nous insultait, s'exclama Bianca le regard sombre.

- Pas, pas vraiment, répondit Kyôko. Gokudera est toujours comme ça.

- Florian, passe-moi le dernier écouteur-traducteur, il faut éclairer leurs pauvres lanternes vides de lumière, avait demandé Louis."

Il eut un blanc dans le petit groupe d'amis tandis que Florian saisit son sac et commença par fouiller dedans.

"Euh, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? s'inquiéta Bianca.

- Mm, c'est vrai que la diplomatie n'est pas son fort, songea à voix haute Eric.

- Vrai ! La dernière fois, on a eu la pègre monégasque aux fesses parce qu'il a foutu un vent à la fille du parrain, se rappela Bianca. Et quand on a voulu parlementer, cet abruti en a rajouté une couche en le traitant "d'escrocs" et "d'ignoble vieux schnoque dégueulasse et pédophile".

- Même s'il n'avait pas tord, appuya Florian en trouvant le fameux serre-tête. Mais c'est le Boss. Tiens.

- Merci, sourit Louis, ignorant les remarques de ses subalternes.

- Je te préviens Louis, je n'interviendrai pas si tu fous la merde, avertit Bianca, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son fauteuil.

- Tss, siffla le Boss en question. Comme si j'avais besoin de toi".

Bianca laissa couler en reportant son intention vers l'autre groupe de mafieux. Le Decimo Vongola et un grand japonais calmaient la bombe dynamite.

"Je le reconnais lui, c'est _Smoking Bomb Hayato_, les informa Florian. C'est un gars impulsif, fils illégitime d'un parrain d'une famille italienne et d'une pianiste japonaise, qui a été rejeté par toutes les familles italiennes à cause de son métissage.

- Apparemment, la famille Vongola l'a recueilli. Et mieux encore pour lui, il fait parti du clan du Decimo Vongola, fit remarquer Eric avec un sourire bienveillant."

Kyôko se retrouvait perdue par tous ces échanges. Ses soupçons s'étaient bien confirmés, ils faisaient bien partie de la mafia. Ça aurait dû l'effrayer en temps normal. Les mafieux n'étaient pas des gens fréquentables, ils étaient violents, sadiques, impitoyables, ils s'en prenaient aux familles de leurs victimes. Pourtant, Tsuna n'était pas comme ça, ni lui, ni ses amis. Jamais Tsuna ne s'attaquerait à quelqu'un sans défense. Tsuna se battait pour ses amis. Lui et ses gardiens les avaient protégées, Haru, elle et les enfants, dans le futur. Ils avaient tenu parole en les ramenant dans le présent, entières.

Plus encore, une aura englobait Tsuna et qui faisait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Une braise illuminait son regard, comme si ses mots se réalisaient dans la vie réelle.

Kyôko avait l'impression que les gens qui lui avaient rendu visite hier possédaient la même aura. Elle les avait trouvé amusant lorsqu'ils lui avaient proposé d'organiser une petite épreuve à Tsuna, une sorte de test de courage. Kyôko avait encore l'esprit embrumé et elle n'avait pas songé à l'école. Elle comptait sur Hana pour qu'elle lui prenne les cours.

La cadette Sasagawa faisait confiance à Louis, Eric, Florian et Bianca. Elle sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas se battre sérieusement. Un "training contest" comme l'avait suggéré Bianca.

**X**

Tandis qu'ils calmaient le gardien de la Tempête, Tsuna remarqua que le groupe en face échangeait des paroles dans une langue étrangère. Au bout d'un moment, Kyôko avait souri, un joli sourire qui avait illuminé tant de fois la vie de Tsuna.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds et en bataille mit un serre-tête sur sa tête. Il s'avança d'une démarche soignée vers eux, les regardant de haut. Derrière, la fille soupira en marmonnant quelque chose qui fit rire les deux garçons et Kyôko.

Gokudera alluma sa cigarette coincée sur un côté de sa bouche, dynamites en mains. Yamamoto se posta à ses côtés, protégeant Tsuna par la même occasion. Ryohei les avait rejoint, poing bandés, prêt à sauter sur le garçon et sauver sa sœur du "costume ingrat".

Le blond allait parler quand il s'interrompit et se frappa la tête dans un geste presque calculé. Il retourna vers ses compagnons et tira une longue épée, à la lame assez fine mais terriblement aiguisée. Il retourna face à eux, augmentant la tension des gardiens Vongola. Pourtant, Tsuna ne ressentait aucune menace.

"Je l'avais oublié, fit le blond en lançant un regard affectueux à son épée.

- C'est… C'est qui ce mec ? pensa Tsuna, une goutte de sueur descendant le long de sa tête.

- Jeunes pousses perdues dans un champs de prairie verdoyante, commença le blond avec un air solennel."

Derrière lui, la fille aux cheveux longs cacha mal son fou rire. Le blond n'y prêta aucune attention et poursuivit :

"Les pouvoirs divins m'ont appelé par une nuit de lune pleine ("on dit aussi pleine lune") et m'ont confié une importante mission."

Le blond fit une pause. Yamamoto haussa un sourcil. Gokudera écrabouilla sa clope au bec, marmonnant un "mais c'est qu'il se fout de not' gueule ce con !". Ryohei affichait clairement une expression "je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit À L'EXTRÊME LIMITE !". Tsuna se demanda sur quoi était-il encore tombé. L'image de Longchamp s'imprima dans son esprit. Quelque chose lui soufflait que le gars en face était un futur parrain d'une famille foireuse, il en était presque sûr !

"Ainsi, nous devions vous voir, dixième génération Vongola, et vous initier aux rites respectueux des Divinités.

- Hein ?

- En gros, il dit qu'il doit vous défoncer la gueule, s'éleva la voix de la fille dans un japonais parfait."

Elle enleva un serre-tête similaire à celui qu'avait mit le blond et le redonna à Kyôko.

"Enfin de la baston, sourit sadiquement Gokudera sur le point d'allumer ses explosifs."

**X**

Florian la regarda avec un air désapprobateur.

"Ben quoi ? Je n'ai dit que la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça notre mission initiale, désapprouva Florian. Et comment tu as pu comprendre ce que disait Louis ?

- Élémentaire mon cher Watson, cita Bianca avec un sourire malicieux. Suffisait de voir leur bouille paumée pour savoir que Louis sortait encore un de ses discours comprit que de lui-même.

- Mais on ne doit pas leur "défoncer la gueule", dit Eric en servant du jus de fruit à Kyôko. On doit les mettre à l'épreuve.

- Ouais, un "_training contest_", c'est bien ce que je leur ai dit."

Tel un âne, Bianca restait butée dans son raisonnement, sous les airs désespérés des garçons et l'air amusé de Kyôko. Lorsque Louis leva péniblement son épée, la collégienne fronça des sourcils.

"Mais, il ne va pas y avoir de blesser ? Vous n'allez pas l'aider ? fit-elle, inquiète.

- Ça va pas la tête ?

- Louis est capable de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Il n'est pas vraiment pris au sérieux. Et le Decimo Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada, a l'air de comprendre que tout ça n'est pas vraiment sérieux."

Kyôko fixa respectivement Bianca, Eric et Florian. Ils respiraient une telle confiance, une telle simplicité.

"Louis, interpella Eric. Ce serait une bonne chose que tu nous présentes.

- Pas bête, approuva Bianca."

Florian laissa échapper un rire gêné. Louis se retourna un instant puis reporta son attention sur les Vongola.

"Je suis Louis Delaporte, je remplacerai bientôt mon père et je serais Cinquième parrain de la Famille française Mistral, déclara avec dignité Louis."

À ce moment là, un rayon de soleil se posa sur la silhouette du garçon, rendant un effet surnaturel à la scène.

"Mes subalternes ici présents sont Eric Thévenon, mon bras droit (Eric leva la main en guise de salutation que rendirent amicalement Tsuna, Yamamoto et Haru), Florian Lameth, mon conseillé (Florian leur sourit avec indulgence, en frottant l'arrière de sa tête d'une main, l'air gêné) et Bianca Flori, ma force de frappe."

Si les garçons s'étaient présentés avec discrétion, la fille nommée Bianca sortie d'un sac disposé sur le canapé une masse et la lança avec colère sur le (futur) parrain français. Celui-ci, entendant un sifflement se diriger vers lui, se retourna et se prit en pleine poire la masse. Il fit un vol plané vers la baie vitrée, se cognant contre la vitre sans pour autant la casser. Bianca, dont une veine pulsait la tempe, se redressa, prit un paquet de cigarette, une clope, l'alluma et se rassit sur le coude de son fauteuil. Elle inspira et expira la fumée, baragouinant des mots français à ses coéquipiers.

Du côté Vongola, tous avaient une goutte de transpiration qui dégoulinait le long de leur tête.

"Hahaha ! C'est vraiment une force de frappe, ria Yamamoto, détendant la situation.

- Une hystérique oui ! renchérit Gokudera en allumant lui aussi sa cigarette mais en ne mettant pas feu à ses dynamites.

- Elle… Elle est vraiment violente, elle me fait un peu penser à Lal Mirch, dit Tsuna.

- Peut-être qu'elle a mal prit ce qu'a dit L-Louis, suggéra Haru.

- Comment elle a compris ce qu'il a dit ? s'interrogea Tsuna.

- L'instinct féminin, donna comme explication Haru avec un sourire mystérieux. Hahi ! Le grand frère de Kyôko n'est plus là !

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Tsuna et Gokudera.

- Il est allé rejoindre sa sœur, informa la voix enfantine de Reborn qui passa des bras de Bianchi à l'épaule de Yamamoto.

- L'Amour fraternel est presque aussi fort que l'Amour des amants, commenta l'Italienne."

Reborn observait la situation avec un demi-sourire. Son regard songeur se posa sur la jeune Haru. Elle n'avait pas bronché lorsque le parrain Mistral avait évoqué la mafia. Bianchi lui avait confié, lorsqu'ils étaient dans le futur, que les deux filles tenaient le choc lorsqu'elles apprirent la vérité sur Tsuna et les autres, mais que le temps les aiderait à encaisser complètement l'information.  
Par la suite, ils avaient pris la (douloureuse) décision de tout faire oublier aux deux filles, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le présent, et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ryohei avait approuvé à cent pourcents cette décision. Bien sûr, Reborn avait émis des réserves quant à la réussite de l'opération. La machine pour effacer la mémoire avait été construite par le Giannini de cette époque, donc il y avait quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcents de (mal)chance pour que cela ne fonctionne pas. Reborn n'avait émis aucune objection lorsque Tsuna proposa d'effacer la mémoire à Kyôko et Haru mais, selon lui, c'était une bonne chose qu'elles soient au courant des activités hors scolaires des adolescents.  
De toute manière, elles auraient (re)découverts tôt ou tard la vérité, ce qui aurait résulté à nouveau à un passage difficile pour Tsuna et ses gardiens les plus proches.

Ce qui signifiait que Kyôko savait ce qu'il se passait réellement, bien que la jeune fille gardait son air insouciant.

* * *

**Notes de fin :** Naito Longchamp est un personnage de Reborn. Il n'apparait, malheureusement, que dans le manga et pas dans l'anime (allez savoir pourquoi).  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais lorsque j'ai créé le personnage de Louis Delaporte, j'avais Oz Bezarius de _Pandora Hearts_ en tête. Cela dit, sur le moment, je n'avais pas fait le lien entre ma description de Louis et Oz.


End file.
